warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sasha Nex
Eccentric, obsessed and brilliant are all words that could be used to describe Sasha Nex, renegage Tech priest of the Adeptus and Dark Mechanus, and arguably the last true scientist in the 41st Millenium. Born on Mars and trained under the Adeptus Mechanius, Sasha was talented, and by his teachers' standards, far too curious. Not content with the usual mystical lore of the AdMech, Sasha committed Tech Heresy after Tech Heresy, always eager to find out how machines actually worked. Despising him for his methods but eager to use his findings, the AdMech stopped just short of declaring Sasha a heretic to be killed, and settled for exiling him. History With many enemies on his tail, Sasha sells his services to anyone who can offer him protection. Being one of the last real scientists left, Sasha is frighteningly good with technology, and is capable of putting together machines that can rival mankind's golden age. Perfectly funtional railgun weaponry, plasma-cannons and even antimatter weaponry are well within the Heretek's purview, and Sasha has many contacts and allies bought with phenomenal and deadly weaponry, unavailable anywhere else. Currently Sasha roams Galaxy, in a heavily customized ship that is capable of very quick, and almost completely safe Warp travel. With this ship, Sasha freely travels both Imperial space and the Eye of Terror, intent on selling his services to anyone who can offer him resources for his next big project. Personality Sasha, despite his cold demeanour, is a kind, gentle and very old soul. Compassionate and giving, Sasha genuinely cares little for his own life, only wanting to contribute to the cause of science as a whole, and to dig humanity out of this age of archaic mysticism. Because of this, Sasha is very dismissive of superstition and magic, flaunting the idea of Machine spirits and Mechanus creed. Sasha is one of the few techies in the 40kverse that views machines simply as machines and is unafraid to take them apart, examine them, and decode the rudimentary AI called a Machine Spirit. Because of this, Sasha has a burning hatred for false scientists, such as the Adeptus Mechanus and the Dark Mechanus. This attitude has unquestionably made him few friends in the Dark Millenium. Sasha adopts an attitude of the ends justifying the mean when it comes to science. Despite his gentle attitude, he is more than willing to rationalize morally dubious acts as being for science. It is this that has started to see his corruption by the Gods of Chaos into a true Heretek. Abilities Sasha, for all his many faults, is a genius. There is no other word for it. The equivalent of a modern expert in the fields of engineering, quantum and particle physics, chemistry and astro-physics, Sasha is uniquely capable of putting together devices that do things unthinkable by the standards of the Dark Millenium. Antimatter cannons that reduce space marines to a fine powder, FTL drives, upgraded power-armor and much more is within Sasha's brilliant brain, which burns bright with new inventions every minute. Naturally, Sasha is heavily modified, with dermal plating directly under his skin. His Mechadendrites are artificer grade and made of adamantine, and contain numerous nano-saws and high-powered antimatter blasters. His eyes and appendages are modifies to operate at a microscopic level, allowing him a level of dexterity unimagined by most tech-priests. Sasha's pride and joy is his Defensive Nanoswarm, an autonomous swarm of Archeotech nanites that surround Sasha at all times. The Nanites obey Sasha and are capable of disassembling opponents at close range. Because they are dependant on Sasha's mental signals, the nanites fall inert when they are far from Sasha. Relationships Add Your Own!! * [[Lux|'Lux']]: '''As one of the very few members of the Adeptus Mechanicus to both be familiar with its legend and its potential, Sasha has frantically and desperately tried to alert the Mechanicus and the Inquisition about the danger posed by the Abominable Intelligence. Sasha is one of the few people in the galaxy with the actual scientific knowledge to to actually understand the true threat that Lux poses, and as such, the AI respects the renegade tech-priest in its own twisted way. Lux has mockingly promised to kill Sasha last, after making him watch the extinction of the rest of organic life. Quotes '''Add Your Own! Trivia * Sasha was a character from a Dark Heresy game. In that game he managed to cause an immense catastrophe on Terra, that became known as The Sasha Heresy * Sasha is homosexual in his preferences, though thinks of human relationships as vastly secondary to his greater work. * Sasha's theme song is We Have The Technology * Sasha is named after the Vampire: the Masquerade signature character, Sascha Vykos. Category:Technology Category:Scientist Category:Hereteks Category:Adeptus Mechanicus